


#3- Cuddle and Nuzzle.

by MidnightCrumble



Series: Sherlolly Prompt Pot. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autopsies, Cuddles, F/M, Her Consulting Detective, His Pathologist, Pathologist, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, St Bartholomew's Hospital, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Touching (caressing, cuddling or nuzzling).</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3- Cuddle and Nuzzle.

It had been a very long day for Molly Hooper. 

Most of the staff at St Bartholomew's have been ill for a few days now, leaving Molly to do their work. With a annoyed sigh, Molly began finishing up her third autopsy of the day. Even though there was two more to be completed before she can go home, relax and see a certain consulting detective. 

Molly smiled, she and Sherlock had been dating for a few months after Sherlock finally realised that he had feelings for his pathologist. 

_His pathologist._

_Her consulting detective._

Speaking of Sherlock, Molly was unaware of the morgue door quietly opening, and the figure entering the lab. Soon Molly felt a pair arms wrap around her waist, and curly hair tickling her neck. 

"Hello Sherlock" Molly quietly said, smiling. 

The man said nothing but tightened his grip on Molly's waist.

"Case over?" 

"Mmm" Sherlock started, lifting his head away slightly. "Gavin texted saying it was a eight, merely a three. The sister did it." Sherlock stated, nuzzling into Molly's neck.

With a sigh, Molly put down the scalpel, turned around and wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck. 

They stayed liked that for minutes, before Sherlock broke the silence "How long do you have left to work?" His breathe was warm on Molly's neck. "A couple of hours" She replied, wishing that she can just go home now. 

"Oh" Sherlock whispered sadly. Again nuzzling into Molly's neck, his curly locks causing her to giggle. 

"Molly?" 

"Yes?" 

"Love you" Sherlock whispered, burying his head further into Molly's neck. "Love you too" She replied, tightening her arms around his neck. The two stayed like that, embracing each other for almost 10 minutes, even when John Watson entered the morgue and was about to call Sherlock's name. But didn't, when he saw his two best friends wrapped in each others arms, but instead he left the labs with a wide smile on his face.


End file.
